Wet Dream
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Simple plot: Ciel has a wet dream about Sebastian, and when the demon butler arrives in the morning to dress his master, BAM insta-sexual tension. YAOI, SHOTA AND PWP.


**Disclaimer: This is a mature PWP between a younger boy (Ciel Phantomhive) and an older man (Sebastian Mikaelis), with equates to YAOI and Shota. DON'T READ IF YOU NO LIKE. No spoilers. **

**Enjoy -^_^-**

* * *

><p>Burning – he was <em>burning<em>. There was an incessant flame licking his insides, spreading heat and pain and delicious pleasure, and Ciel didn't want it to stop. His mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut, he shoved back hard, giving life to the intense pleasure coursing within his being. With every thrust came a deep, short groan from behind him. Ciel moaned at the sounds his servant was making. Sebastian was far from his aloof self – shaken and flushed with pleasure. And Ciel had made him like that. Ciel moaned again and bit his lip, his stomach squirming. Another guttural moan ripped from the demon's throat and nearly finished CIel. He gripped hard the silk bed sheets beneath him and thrust back, harder and harder, the coils of heat building in his gut.

"Hah… harder!" Ciel cried. His lips were salty from the sweat beading down his face.

"Yes, my Lord," came the answer.

Ciel's orgasm crashed through his body. His mouth opened in a silent cry and he froze against Sebastian. The sense of overwhelming power that Ciel had over this unearthly creature combined with the demon's acquiescence to his demands had done Ciel in.

And, just as abruptly as he had climaxed, Ciel woke up. Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains hung across his window.

It took the young Master a moment to snap back to reality and realize that his hormonal body had provided for his sleeping mind quite interesting entertainment. His body felt uncomfortable. Tingles of pleasure were shooting from his groin. He immediately wanted to remove the sheets and clothes from his body. He felt sticky.

Ciel sat up, and slightly trembling, removed the sheets. Hesitating for a moment, he then removed his sleepwear. Thick strings of a sticky substance refused to disconnect with the bottoms until he yanked them away. A flash of what had happened in his dream rippled through his mind and he groaned. A tingle of pleasure shot from his groin and he became semi-hard.

He would never again be able to look Sebastian in the face.

Ciel's eyes widened. He had perhaps five minutes before the aforementioned butler entered to dress Ciel. Slightly panicked, his cheeks flush with embarrassment, Ciel hastily grabbed the bed sheet and rubbed the cum away from his groin. He then threw on his underwear and bed clothes in what he hoped was the correct manner.

Not a second later, the demon himself entered the bedroom. Ciel avoided the man's gaze as Sebastian approached the bed.

"Good morning, Young Master," he greeted, bowing his head. "I trust you slept well?" He smiled.

Ciel looked at a spot on the corner of his bed and nodded. "Fine," he replied. _Pathetic_, he thought. Never before had the mere sound of his servant's voice caused Ciel to want to jump the man. _I hate puberty_.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "Master, are you alright? You seem off this morning. Are you sick?" The demon knew how fragile his master was, how easily he could fall ill. All humans were fragile, but his Master seemed to be more vulnerable.

Annoyance quickly overtook any feelings of lust. "I'm fine!" Ciel snapped. Shoving the bed sheet to the floor, Ciel stood from the bed, awaiting Sebastian. He would dress himself if he could.

Sebastian scanned Ciel's person. One eyebrow rose elegantly. "You seem quite ruffled, Young Master."

Ciel shot a glare at the man, silently ordering him to get on with his morning duties.

Sebastian smiled again and nodded. He then kneeled in front of Ciel and proceeded to dress his Master, preparing him for another day as the Lord of the Phantomhive family.

By the end of the morning ritual, Ciel wanted to die. He was absolutely convinced that the demon could sense Ciel's discomfort, embarrassment and lust. Ciel hardly dared to breathe, the man's scent so alluring for some reason. _What is different about this morning? Why now?_

Sebastian was using nearly all of his self control to not devour the boy's soul at that moment. A cloud of the most delicious scent surrounded the boy. Sebastian dropped his hands from Ciel's coat, the last button in its hole. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. Desire, lust, embarrassment, and best of all, vulnerability. Ever since his master had turned fourteen, the boy's hormones had been a raging tornado. This morning, it seemed, the hurricane had hit.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped. Had Sebastian just sniffed him?

Sebastian opened his eyes and met Ciel's. Ciel gasped. Black, lust filled black, had almost completely overwhelmed the blood red of the demon's eyes. Like a shark drawn to blood, the demon had been drawn to Ciel's lust.

"Forgive me Master," Sebastian said, his voice husky.

Ciel swallowed thickly and blew out a shaky breath. He stared into Sebastian's eyes. Every background noise was muted. His ears were pounding, his groin was hot. He wanted the demon.

There was nothing slow or sensual about it. In the blink of eye, they had gone from an intense staring contest to a crashing kiss. Sebastian had felt through his contractual bond an apex in the boy's desire for him and his control had snapped.

Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's silky black hair, moaning into the man's mouth. He groaned loudly as the demon's hot tongue forced itself into his mouth, wet and thick.

"Undress me," Ciel breathed into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian only felt a little bit upset as he removed the immaculately dressed clothing from his master's body.

"Lock the door," Ciel ordered, breaking from the kiss, panting.

He watched as, in a black blur, Sebastian locked his bedroom door. He was back to Ciel within a second.

Ciel's heart was pounding in his chest. He licked his wet lips, tasting Sebastian on his mouth. Lust surged through his body, making his knees weak, making him want more. Sebastian stole his lips in another bruising kiss, maintaining the heat. Sebastian moved the kiss down Ciel's jaw, down to his throat and neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses on his skin. Fangs lightly grazed the skin, shooting tingles throughout Ciel's body and making him shudder.

"Bed," Ciel panted. He grabbed at Sebastian's arms and pulled the man to the bed, where he continued to kiss and lick the younger boy's neck and chest.

"So forward," Sebastian said against Ciel's chest, smirking up at him. He kept Ciel's eyes for a moment and then, still maintaining eye contact, placed a kiss on the boy's left nipple. Ciel gasped, his eyes widening and looking up at the ceiling. Ciel groaned as the demon sucked on his nipple, pleasure coiling in his stomach. Sebastian switched to his right nipple, eliciting another groan from Ciel.

Ciel looked back down at Sebastian. He remembered that, in his dream, his butler had been unclothed. He pulled at his servant's black overcoat. "Take it off," he ordered.

Sebastian met his gaze, neutral. "Order me to," he said, his voice sultry and his gaze nothing but seductive.

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment, not believing how sexy Sebastian could be. "I order you to take off your clothes. All of them." Ciel blushed as Sebastian smirked like the Devil he was.

"Yes, my Lord,"

Ciel sat up against the head board and watched as Sebastian slowly undressed. Ciel tried not to think about how many women had been exposed to this display. He first took of his black overcoat and neatly folded it, placing it on the bed beside him. He then took care to unbutton his pinstriped shirt off and placed it next his coat. His fingers approached his black silk tie.

"No, leave it," Ciel said, his voice taking on an awed tone. He had never before seen his demon butler shirtless. The sight was almost enough to make Ciel lose it. Ciel knew his future dreams would be far more enjoyable now that he had more material to work with.

Sebastian smirked, immensely enjoying his master's tastes. He brought his long pale fingers to the button on his pants, loving the fact that Ciel's eyes would not look away in anticipation. Sebastian rose to his knees in front of Ciel, about a foot away from his eyes, and slowly removed his black trousers.

Ciel swallowed again to keep from drooling. Pants removed, _finally_, Ciel brought his hands to Sebastian's thighs, stroking the pale skin. He wanted to hear the sounds that dream Sebastian had made. Ciel wasn't sure exactly what to do to elicit those sounds, but he wasn't stupid. He had in front of him the easiest way to pleasure a man.

Moving his head forward, Ciel pressed a kiss to Sebastian's hip bone. His mouth watered with the musky scent enveloping the demon's manhood. He hummed against Sebastian's skin as he pressed another kiss, lower down on his groin. He felt hair against his cheek. The man had still not broken his silence. Ciel knew that, if he ordered the man to vocalize his pleasure he would, but there was no thrill in that. He wanted it to be genuine.

Ciel pressed open mouthed kisses against Sebastian's groin, descending without stop to the demon's twitching manhood. With a smirk he felt it's hardness with his lips. The only audible evidence of Sebastian's pleasure was his slightly louder breathing. Not good enough.

Ciel felt two strong hands grip his hair, not pushing his head forward, just resting. Ciel kissed the hard, hot member beneath his lips. He felt his own cock twitch. Lust drove Ciel to kiss the tip of Sebastian's cock. He pulled his lips back and felt a string of cum stretch between his lips and Sebastian.

The hands on Ciel's head tightened their grip. Ciel looked up into the black eyes of his demon butler and opened his mouth against the tip of Sebastian's cock. Without warning, Ciel moved forward and took in as much of the demon as he could. His small mouth could only make it halfway. He forced himself not to gag.

Sebastian gasped, his breath hitching, and he shuddered forward to slump over Ciel's head. The lack of warning had caught him at a surprise. He gripped Ciel's head harder, slightly pushing his master to engulf more of him in his hot, wet mouth.

Boldly, Ciel moved forward, relaxing his throat to take in another inch. He slinked his arms around to grip Sebastian's buttocks. He groaned around Sebastian as he filled his hands with the warm muscle.

"M-Master," Sebastian panted, hidden in his voice a silent request for Ciel to _move_.

The pleasure on the surface of Sebastian's voice spurred Ciel to acquiesce to the silent request. Slowly at first, he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the thick member. Sebastian's thighs shook as he tried not to thrust into his master's mouth, tried not to groan, tried not to mercilessly fuck the boy into oblivion.

Ciel moved faster, almost hitting the base with the back of his throat, taking in a little bit more each time, pushing himself farther all to elicit a groan from his demon. Lust was giving Ciel more daring than he would have thought possible. Boldly, he lightly bit down on Sebastian's cock near the base.

Sebastian choked and froze, breaths coming in gasps.

Ciel bit down again, harder this time.

"Aaaaah..!"

Ciel smirked around the cock in his mouth. He sucked all the way up and, in quick succession, bit the tip and then moved back to the base, biting hard. The resulting groan, choked and guttural, had Ciel groaning as well. He sucked back up again to the tip and flicked his tongue out, licking off the drops of precum.

Ciel had no warning before he was roughly kissed by Sebastian. A low growl emanated from the demon's throat and he pushed Ciel back against the wooden head board. Sebastian dominated Ciel's mouth with his tongue, tasting himself. He groaned again and pressed his naked body flush against the smaller body beneath his, being careful not to rest his full weight on him. He did not want to do anything his master disliked. He broke the kiss with a loud wet noise and buried his face in the younger boy's neck, panting. His body shook with the desire to fuck his human.

Ciel thrust up against the demon, rubbing his own erection against the other man's stomach. He groaned and pulled his head to the right, stretching his neck out to allow Sebastian's tongue better access. Ciel was restless with need. Groaning, he thrust his hips again into Sebastian's stomach, grinding his erection against the smooth hard body. He dragged his nails up Sebastian's back, digging his nails into the man's hair, pulling and twisting the silky black locks. He pulled on the black tie around Sebastian's neck, lightly strangling him.

Sebastian licked up Ciel's face, in the back of his mind still hardly believing that such a sexual appetite belonged to his Master. He rose upward and thrust his own hips down onto Ciel's, their erections rubbing against each other.

Ciel groaned and arched his back, the back of his head pushing into the pillows. Raw pleasure coursed through his very being, like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Fuck me," Ciel panted, meeting Sebastian's demonic lust-filled eyes. He watched the demon's eyelids flutter shut as he raked his fingernails up his smooth back again, surely leaving long red scratch marks.

Sebastian growled and bit down on Ciel's neck, sucking fiercely, leaving an angry purple bruise.

"It will hurt," Sebastian said against the bruised flesh. His large hands rubbed against Ciel's chest, tweaking a nipple.

"I don't – I order you to fuck me,"

Sebastian had no issue with this order. "Much obliged," he said, pulling Ciel's ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

Ciel flushed and shuddered, both in pleasure at having a particularly sensitive spot sucked, and in anticipation for having his latest order fulfilled. Sebastian always fulfilled orders with utmost skill and attention. Nothing less for the Phantomhive family, after all.

In one expert move that had Ciel's stomach flush with pleasure, Sebastian had flipped him onto his stomach. Ciel closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt the demon's large warm hands play on his body, groping and stroking his neck and shoulders, gripping his sides to lift his body so that he was raised on to his hands and knees, and then stroking his thighs and buttocks. Sebastian roughly spread his Master's thighs, stretching his virgin entrance. Through with being careful, and knowing he had the permission not just to have sex but to _fuck_ Ciel, Sebastian did not need to be gentle. The human would recover.

Ciel bit his lip and groaned as he felt Sebastian's warm fingers play with his throbbing entrance. It was like in his dream, except a thousand times improved. All of the sensations were heightened due to Ciel's anticipation and the knowledge that a demon was about to fuck him. The sinful element made the situation all the more erotic.

Ciel heard a slurping noise and turned his head, only to see the extremely erotic sight of Sebastian sucking on two of his own digits. Ciel's breathing went shallow and he gripped the bed sheets hard, his knuckles turning white with the strain.

"What-" Ciel gasped as his question was answered by Sebastian inserting the slick fingers into his anus.

He was burning again, burning only with pain. The pain shot up his back, making him gasp and bow his head into his chest. He tried just to breathe through it, knowing that a far greater pain was about to replace it.

"Relax, Master, or I cannot continue without causing you great pain," Sebastian murmured. He moved the digits in deeper, stretching Ciel's tight entrance. A struggled groan escaped his throat as he imagined how fucking tight it would be around his cock.

Ciel tried to relax instead of hyperventilating. He released the tension from his body and noticed that relaxing did indeed help his body accept the intrusion. It might even be pleasurable…

"Ah!" Ciel cried out in pain again as the fingers were removed.

Sebastian folded himself against his Master, his mouth sinking into Ciel's neck. He pushed the tip of his cock, slick with cum, into Ciel's stretched entrance. He held Ciel's hip with his right hand, the boy's cock with the left. Ciel's breathing came harshly through his nose, his teeth gritted.

"Relax," Sebastian suggested again.

"Shut up and get on with it," Ciel said through his teeth. He pushed back into Sebastian, wincing at the burning pain he had to endure. Worry clawed at him then – would Sebastian even fit? He had felt extremely large in his mouth…

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said, his breathing slightly shallow.

Ciel's heart hammered in his chest as he tried to relax. Sebastian moved forward and slowly intruded into the hot tight constriction Ciel offered. Ciel froze, the pain arresting both his ability to move and breathe. Sebastian let out a choked groan at the almost painful constriction.

The sound of Sebastian's groan revived Ciel enough to breathe again. It came in slow, laboured shaky breaths that were effective against the nausea rising in his gut.

"Move. Now," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian slowly thrust his hips backward, drawing out halfway before thrusting back in. The entry was more comfortable for the both of them. Sebastian dropped both of his hands to lay flat on the bed, his whole body now above Ciel's, their black and blue hair intermingling.

Ciel was beginning to fear that the pleasure he had experienced in his dream had been just that – a dream. On Sebastian's next thrust however, the dream rushed down to reality. His eyes shot open in a shout, his whole body hot and tingling in pleasure.

"Do that again," Ciel panted.

Sebastian thrust into him, hitting Ciel's prostate again.

Ciel couldn't believe how fast the excruciating pain had been replaced by the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. He was instantly hard as rock. With a moan, Ciel spread his thighs and met Sebastian's next thrust. The demon growled, an erotic animalistic sound that sent shivers down Ciel's spine and straight to his groin. Their thrusts escalated in pace, Ciel groaning with each one. The head board smacked against the mansion wall as Sebastian pounded into Ciel mercilessly.

"Fuck me!" Ciel cried out. "Harder!"

Sebastian's laboured breathing turned into a low grunt, matching Ciel's cries.

"Louder, be louder," Ciel gasped. His ass smacked against Sebastian's groin, meeting him with every thrust. A hot pleasure coiled in his gut and made his erection pulse with need. He manoeuvred himself to balance on his left elbow, bringing his right to jerk off his erection.

"Yes, yes," Sebastian said, moaning loudly then with each time he entered his Master.

Without exiting Ciel, Sebastian flipped Ciel so that he was on his back. With his eyes Sebastian drank in the sight of his Young Master; chest flushed red, beads of sweat making his skin glisten, the star in his right eye glowing purple. Sebastian moaned and licked Ciel's chest and neck, making the younger boy moan over and over.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me," Sebastian said into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel obeyed. Sebastian then began thrusting into Ciel at double the pace, grunting with each thrust. Ciel almost screamed in pleasure – his being was being ripped apart. The demon was breaking him.

"Say when you're coming," Ciel demanded. His vision was blurring. He knew they were both close. Secretly, Ciel was prideful that he had lasted as long as the demon. He knew he had that morning to thank for his stamina.

Sebastian nodded. The rhythm was breaking, Sebastian's thrusts becoming erratic and shaky. A drop of sweat fell from Sebastian's nose onto Ciel's upper lip. Ciel flicked his tongue out and licked it away.

"I'm – I'm coming," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. He gave one last powerful thrust, the head board scratching the wall with the force of it.

Ciel's orgasm erupted onto their stomachs, hot and thick. The force of it left him light headed, disorienting him, almost making him miss the sensation of Sebastian's hot cum exploding into him. The demon sighed and fell on top of him, colliding together their sweaty bodies.

Breathing had never been so difficult, Ciel thought. He weakly shoved at Sebastian, wanting the compression off his chest. "Get off, I can't breathe," he mumbled.

Sebastian smirked and gave him a heavily lidded gaze. He maintained eye contact as he kissed down Ciel's chest, down to his stomach. His tongue flicked out against the remnants of Ciel's orgasm.

"That's disgusting," Ciel said, frowning.

"Care to taste?" Sebastian said mischeviously. Before Ciel could respond, the demon leaned up and met Ciel's lips with his. Sebastian coaxed Ciel's mouth open with his masterful tongue, pushing inside the taste of Ciel's own cum.

Ciel groaned, half in disgust at his taste and half in arousal at the kiss. He tore away from the kiss, the pain in his rear throbbing to life in wake of the sex-filled adrenaline rush.

"Remove yourself from me," he demanded.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said, smiling.

Ciel squirmed in discomfort as he felt Sebastian's girth leave him, leaving behind it a painful void. Sitting was going to be uncomfortable, the Earl then realized.

"I shall go prepare lunch," Sebastian said, returning to his professional manner. The butler scoffed at the rumpled pile that were his clothes, wearing a distasteful expression as he dressed into them.

Exhausted from the morning's events, Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep, the last thought on his mind being his newfound love for puberty.


End file.
